Transmission
by Anne-Catherine.B
Summary: Deux étrangers arrive à Konoha...Quel est le lien entre eux et Kakashi? Qu'es qui les amènent ici?SasuX? et KakashiX?
1. Chapter 1

TRANSMISSION

Avant propos : Alors les personnages ne m'appartienne pas…etc. Certains sont sortit de ma pure imagination, comme certaines autres choses que je vous laisserai découvrir au fur et à mesure. Sinon, pour attaquer l'histoire il n'y à pas trop de chose à savoir. Hum… c'est un fic Yaoi à certain moment, donc homophobe passez votre chemin.

Le titre : Transmission ? Lorsque un élève apprend d'un maître, c'est une transmission. Parce que lorsque l'on à des enfants on transmet toujours quelque chose. Voila c'est un peu space mais mon esprit est très atteint je crois.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapitre 1 : les deux étrangers

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, asseyant d'étendre sa vue. Entre les feuillages il apercevait quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui avançait vers le village. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être, car l'allure générale et la façon de se déplacer de cette personne lui étaient parfaitement étrangère. La personne approchait peu à peu, d'un pas léger et lent. Il écarta quelques branches qui lui barraient la vue afin de voir qui était cet étranger.

C'était jeune un garçon, qui devait avoir environ douze ou treize ans. Il était de petite taille, et son corps étonnamment mince. Les cheveux brun et court du garçon contrastaient avec sa peau trop pâle. Il arborait un long kimono aussi blanc que sa peau. De là où il se trouvait le jeune homme ne pouvait en savoir plus sur cet étrange personnage, qu'il n'avait, pour sur, jamais croisé au paravent.

Le jeune garçon ne lui semblait pas très dangereux, et puis, il c'était encore amélioré ces derniers temps. Laissant libre cours à sa curiosité, pour le moins rare, il jeta un dernier et rapide coup d'œil à l'étranger, avant de sauter de son perchoir. Il atterrit à moins d'un mettre du jeune garçon et lui fit face, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Il ne décela aucune surprise dans les yeux noirs du jeune garçon. L'avait il déjà repéré avant qu'il ne se montre à lui ? Si c'était le cas, le garçon en blanc devait être assez doué, car quasiment personne n'arrivait à le repérer lorsqu'il ne le voulait pas. Il le dévisagea une seconde fois, son visage était un peu creux mais incontestablement beau, il c'était peu être trompé car le garçon ressemblait à une fille. Le garçon ne portait pas de chaussures, ni de bandeau de ninja, ce qui étonna un peu Sasuke, mais il n'en fit rien paraître.

L'étranger c'était arrêté soudainement, et d'un regard calme et passif il regardait Sasuke qui se trouvait en travers de son chemin. Il tendit un bras vers celui-ci, puis s'inclina lentement. Décidément, cette personne était vraiment bizarre, pensa le Uchiwa. Puis dans une mini tornade, un autre garçon d'environ seize ans apparut aux cotés de celui en blanc. Il était très différant du premier pourtant leurs visages se ressemblaient, ils étaient peu être frères. Contrairement au premier, le nouveau venu semblait familier à Sasuke. Celui-ci était aussi, si ce n'était plus grand que la ninja. Ses cheveux très longs d'un gris argenté tout a fait semblable à celui de son senseï, étaient lâchés et encadraient un visage beau et blanc. Le garçon avait les yeux blancs, les yeux blancs des Huuga. C'était pour le moins surprenant. Il était habillé de la même façon que le premier, mise a par la couleur du vêtement qui était noir.

- que venez vous faire ici ? demanda t-il sèchement aux garçons. Il était pour le moins vexer de ne pas avoir décelé avant le présence du second étranger.

Pourquoi me poses cette question ? Tu es en charge de garder le village ? le questionna en retour le petit étranger avec grand calme.

Non, mais je fait partit de ses habitants et j'aime savoir qui s'y trouve, expliqua Sasuke toujours aussi froidement.

Et bien dans ce cas sache que nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour faire esclandre.

Puis je savoir qui vous êtes au juste et ce que vous venez faire ici?

Je me nomme Hoshi Misouko. Je viens rechercher de l'aide chez l'Hokage, s'exclama le garçon en blanc. Et voici Haru, mon apprenti.

Son apprentie ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce gamin qui était plus jeune que lui était le senseï d'un garçon du même age que lui. Celui-ci devait vraiment être très fort. Et puis de l'aide avait il dit, il ne semblait pourtant pas en danger, constata Sasuke. Il avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens, c'était comme ça.

Je vais t'escorter jusqu'à lui.

très bien, comme vous voudrez.

Sur ceux l'étranger contourna Sasuke et reprit son chemin, suivit de très prés par le ninja. Il s'appelait Hoshi Missouko, avait il dit. Ce nom était parfaitement inconnu à Sasuke, et pourtant s'il venait chercher de l'aide auprès de l'Hokage, c'était qu'il devait connaître Konoha. Il jeta un regard à Haru, et s'aperçu que celui-ci n'était plus là. Sans attendre plus longtemps il partit à la suite du garçon en blanc. L'autre les suivait certainement. Ils marchaient lentement mais l'entré du village fut bientôt devant eux. Ils traversèrent les rues en silence, sous le regard intrigué des passants. Les étrangers étaient rare c'est temps ci, et généralement ils n'étaient pas accompagné par un ninja. Soudain, à un carrefour le dénommé Hoshi s'arrêta brusquement, et regarda la rue qui coupait celle où ils se trouvaient. Sasuke s'arrêta également et regarda dans la même direction que l'étranger. Il ne vit rien d'important, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse, marchant au milieu de la route, plongé dans son bouquin fétiche, son senseï en personne.

Kakashi, l'interpella l'étranger.

Le jounin leva les yeux de son livre et les posa sur la personne qui l'avait interpellait. Cette voix, il la connaissait, mais il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis bien des années, cela fesait pour être exacts seize ans. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant la personne, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, devant lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse un jour revoir ce visage. Il en était tout retourné. Qu'est qui pouvait bien l'amenée ici ?

Je comprends ta surprise de me voir ici. Mais ne soit donc pas si pétrifié et vient donc me saluer, mon ami.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, cette personne bizarre connaissait son senseï et de plus il l'appelait ami. Ce garçon devait être plus vieux qu'il ne l'avait crut. Et avant même de le voir, il avait ressentit la présence du ninja copieur. Sasuke attendait la réaction de Kakashi avec impatience, quand apparut à coté de lui l'apprenti nommé Haru. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, mais maintenant qu'il le regardait pour la seconde fois, il ne pouvait nier que le garçon avait une étrange ressemblance avec Kakashi.

Et effet, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, Hoshi. Je dois même avouer que je ne pensais même pas te revoir un jour, répondit Kakashi en s'approchant. Mais dit moi, quel est le motif de ta présence à Konoha ?

Le ninja venait de s'arrêter devant Hoshi et il remarqua à cet instant que Sasuke était avec lui, et avec une plus grande surprise l'apprenti. Avait il lui aussi remarqué la ressemblance ? Il lui adressa un salut bienveillant et reporta son attention sur son amie. Il constata avec un certain plaisir que rien n'avait vraiment changeait dans ses trais et son allure. C'était toujours le même kimono blanc, l'expression sereine sur son visage et ses yeux noirs, qu'il aimait toujours autant.

Je suis la pour une affaire assez urgente. Je dois voir l'Hokage au plus vite. Je ne préfère pas m'étendre sur le sujet ici. Je suis navré que te revoir ne soit qu'un sinistre augure. Cela fait si longtemps.

J'en suis navré aussi. Cela concerne …

Oui, le coupa l'étranger. N'en dit pas plus, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, je pense. Mais maintenant je dois me dépêcher. Nous parlerons en route.

L'étranger reprit la route, Kakashi à ses cotés, Sasuke et Haru les suivant. Tout cela l'intrigué vraiment. Qu'il y avait il de si grave pour que ce garçon vienne chercher de l'aide ici. Son senseï était lui aussi surprit. Et puis cet apprenti bizarre. Sasuke était décidé à savoir de quoi il en retournait. Il jeté des coups d'œil à Haru, le dévisageant sans cesse. L'apprentie tourna soudain le visage vers Sasuke.

Tu as un problème, peu être ? questionna calmement Haru.

Aucun, répondit simplement Sasuke assez froidement.

Ce regard blanc le dérangé vraiment, et puis ce garçon était vraiment très beau. Il se dit alors que ainsi il aurait peu être une chance que les filles le lâche un peu. Il en avait assez de ce faire harceler tout le temps. S'il ne voulait pas de copine c'était son problème pas celui de ces idiotes qui lui couraient après. Il avait autre chose à faire. Haru le contempla un instant, puis détourna enfin le regard. Qu'es qu'il avait celui là à le regarder de cette manière ? Ce n'était pas une bête de foire.

Rui est mort je suppose, entama le jounin à l'avant.

Tu supposes bien, Rui est mort, il y a de cela cinq ans, maintenant, répondit l'autre. Il en avait assez, et puis comme tu le sais, c'était l'un des plus vieux d'entre nous. Durant une mission, il est tombé malade et je n'ai rien put faire, il a refusé tout traitements. Il disait que je c'était à mon tour d'être le maître.

Cela lui ressemble, je pense qu'il a trouvé le repos. Et ton apprenti est ce jeune homme.

Oui, c'est lui-même.

Sasuke suivait la conversation des deux adultes. L'étranger ne perdait pas son calme mais sa voix était plus grave. Sasuke se demanda qu'elle genre d'arts martiaux l'étranger enseignait. Les règles ne lui semblaient pas les même qu'à Konoha et dans les autres villages.

Il a quel âge ? questionna Kakashi qui semblait très intéressé par le garçon.

seize ans, répondit Hoshi instantanément.

Kakashi tourna la tête et regarda le garçon. Seize ans, il avait seize ans. Le jounin ne savait que penser, ce n'était peu être pas une coïncidence. Il posa son regard sur Hoshi qui regardait devant perdu dans ses pensés. Il n'avait pourtant eu aucune nouvelle à son sujet depuis tant d'années. Il eu un pincement au cœur, Hoshi était toujours Hoshi, et il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Cela remonté à longtemps mais il n'avait pas oublier. Comment l'aurait il put. Un doute grandissait dans son esprit, il faudrait qu'il lui demande.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voila la fin du chapitre un. J'espère qui vous à plus. Des conseils ? Des questions ? Des hypothèses quant à la suite ? Dite moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé par reviews. Ce n'est pas long et puis ça fait plaisir. A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : un couloir et un autre garçon

Sasuke attendait dans le couloir avec cet étranger très intriguant. Kakashi était chez l'hokage avec l'autre étranger, lui avait eu le droit à entendre ce qu'avait à dire le petit ninja. Il aurait voulu pouvoir y assister, savoir ce qui se passer. Pour l'heure il devait tourner en rond dans ce couloir sans pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité. Cela l'énervait profondément. Et puis il ne savait que penser d'eux. Il jetait parfois quelques regards hasardeux au garçon en noir. Il avait de beau cheveux, plus beau que ceux des filles qu'il avait vu jusque là. Elle avait raison, les cheveux long il adorait ça, encore fallait que ça aille bien à la personne. Mais ces drôles il essayer de les chasser. C'était un inconnu complet et ce n'était parce qu'il avait une chevelure particulièrement magnifique qu'il allait lui faire confiance et devenir son ami.

« Tu peu t'en aller si tu en à aussi mare que ça, s'exclama soudain Haru d'un voix posé. »

Cela sortit Sasuke de ces pensés. Comment savait il qu'il en avait marre d'attendre ? Et puis de quel droit il lui adressait la parole ? Il tourna la tête vers le garçon, qui avait posé son blanc regard sur lui. Il semblait toujours aussi calme et l'attente ne lui pesait apparemment pas du tout. Ce type savait maîtriser ses nerfs ou il était comme kakashi un véritable endormie. Vraiment, voila qu'il était entré dans sa vie il y avait moins de deux heures et qu'il l'énervé déjà. Pas de la même manière que ses groupies ou cet imbécile de Naruto. Non, il l'énervait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le cerner, qu'il était aussi calme et immobile qu'une statue, qu'il lui semblait plus fort qui lui, et que il était plus beau, plus mystérieux… plus tout. C'était une sorte de jalousie qui s'insinuer en lui, comme si ce type aller prendre ça place.

« J'attend, répondit il simplement avec orgueil. »

Haru ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de le fixer longuement, les genoux replier contre son torse et assit sur le sol. Ce regard fixe le dérangé mais il ne voulait pas lui faire comprendre cela. Il ne détourna pas les yeux et rendit son regard au garçon. Au moins, se dit il, il le dépassé au moins en taille, lui était debout et l'autre assis. Puis finalement un léger sourire, s'étendit sur les lèvres du garçon. Il lui souriait vraiment, sincèrement, c'était presque moqueur, sans l'être vraiment. Ceci l'achevait littéralement, il n'avait jamais su sourire de cette manière, lui. C'était de plus en plus exaspérant, il se sentait un peu déstabilisé face à lui. Le garçon posa son coude sur l'un de ses genoux et appuya sa tête dessus, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es toujours aussi susceptible ? Questionna Haru toujours souriant. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit du tac au tac le Uchiwa. »

Jamais personne n'avait osé être aussi direct avec lui. Et puis il n'était pas susceptible, il racontait n'importe quoi celui la. D'où lui venait une idée pareille ? D'habitude il était toujours maître de la situation, mais il ne savait pourquoi mais il avait du mal à garder son calme. S'il ne c'était pas retenu, il aurait provoqué sur le champs ce Haru en duel. Il rêvé de le mettre à ses pieds, soumis. Comme son frère mais sans cette haine dévastatrice. Pour ce prouver qu'il était plus fort que lui, qu'il était une homme et lui comme les autres, inférieurs, totalement inintéressant. Le garçon cessa soudain de sourire.

« Garde ton calme Uchiwa, je n'aimerais pas être obliger d'abîmer ton joli minois. »

Il sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Pour qui il se prenait ce type ? Pas l'abîmer ? C'était plutôt lui qui devait se faire du soucis à se sujet. Et où avait il apprit qui il était ? Sasuke n'avait rien dit. Ce Haru lisait en lui comme dans un livre, et il n'aimait pas cela. Lui qui était un mystère pour tant de gens, il était mis à nu par un étranger. Et bien, il allait voir qui était le plus fort. C'était bien le genre de réactions qu'il ne s'autorisait pas et qu'il reprochait à Naruto, pourtant il s'accorda un petit écart. Il sortit un kunaï de sa poche, et attaqua le garçon sans plus de cérémonie. Mais alors qu'il allait enfoncer l'arme dans le corps de son adversaire, il fut soudain arrêté. Haru avait bloqué son poignet et se tenait maintenant debout face à lui.

Sasuke en resta quoi, la majorité des personnes n'auraient put arrêter une attaque aussi rapide que la sienne. Il avait perdu, déjà. Pourquoi avait il perdu son sang froid ? Il se maudissait. Il attendit les représailles mais elle ne vinrent pas, alors il tenta une seconde attaque, qui fut paré elle aussi. Il se retrouva coincé entre le mur et le jeune homme, poing lié au dessus de la tête. Vraiment pittoresque, pensa t-il. Il c'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Haru contre son visage et son regard intense fixé sur lui.

« Je t'ai dis de garder ton calme, dit il dans un murmure. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour chercher la bagarre. Si tu cherches un adversaire pour te libérer de ta haine, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit ce serait dommage de t'abîmer, il y a si peu de belles personnes dans ce monde. »

Sasuke n'en revenait toujours pas, ce Haru avait paré ses attaques. De plus il avait encore touché le point sensible, la haine qu'il vouait à son frère. Comment avait il su cela ? Il était vraiment très fort. Un jour il le battrait, même s'il devait s'entraîner dur, il y arriverait. Il n'était pas faible, c'était un Uchiwa, pas un ninja de bas étage. Ce type lui serait soumis, il le voulait. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il le voulait. C'était étrange, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction mais il n'y pouvait rien. Haru le lâcha, se retira de lui et reprit sa place assise aux pieds de celui ci.

Non seulement il venait de lui mettre une bonne leçon, mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Bien sur il n'y avait rien eu, bien sur il c'était fait avoir en moins d'une minute, mais quand même, il n'était pas obliger de faire l'ignorant. En plus ce type le draguait ouvertement, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, trop préoccupé par lui-même. Et pourquoi, cela ne le mettait pas plus en colère, c'était malsain après tout. C'était deux garçons. Si en plus des filles, les autres s'y mettait aussi il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il soupira bruyamment en pensant à cette idée. L'autre l'ignora, et cela ne lui fit pas plaisir. Il accordait une importance à ce type alors qu'il ne le mérité pas et qu'il le connaissait à peine.

Ce n'était plus ce type qui l'énervait à présent, c'était lui-même. Il regrettait de s'être emporté pour rien, de regarder ce type comme plus fort que lui, de... Il détesté Haru et il se détesté lui-même de le détester. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais rien ne venait, il n'était pas habituer. Il se laissa finalement tomber à coté du garçon, et se donna un claque mentale. Quelle idée de vouloir lui parler ? Pour dire quoi d'abord ? Il c'était lui aussi mit à faire comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, mais l'autre était plus fort que lui-même à ce jeu là. Alors que lui s'étouffait intérieurement, il semblait parfaitement serein et ce mit au bout de quelques minutes à parler avec une voix calme, et posée.

« Dit moi une chose Uchiwa, tu es toujours comme ça avec tout le monde, ou tu a une dent contre moi ? »

Sasuke ne savait que répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que des qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas eu confiance, et que jamais encore, il ne lui était arrivé de perdre son sang froid devant quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas dire non plus que c'était une habitude chez lui d'agresser les gens qui lui parlé. Et puis au fond il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, il n'était pas antipathique pour deux sous même après son attaque. Sasuke émit un grognement entre le oui et le non. Il le prendrait comme il le voulait comme ça.

« Tu ne veux pas répondre. Soit, alors tait toi si ça peu te faire plaisir. Moi en tout cas je n'ai rien contre toi. Je suis même enchanté de rencontrer le second fils du clan Uchiwa. »

Raz le bol, là il en avait raz le bol. Il était vraiment sympa et lui à cause d'une connerie débile, il c'était fait mal voir. Et puis merde, à la fin, pourquoi il en tenait compte ? Il ignorait les gens dans la vie de tous les jours et ce Haru non ? Non, il ne s'en foutait pas autant que du reste. Enchanté de le rencontrer ? Pourquoi fallait il qu'il dise ça, hein ? Pourquoi ?

« T'es vraiment pas bavard toi. »

« De toute façon qu'es que ça peu bien te faire, répondit Sasuke d'un ton sec. »

« Finalement, tu te décide à parler. Pour me dire ça tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, je pense. Son ton était devenu plus léger, il se payer très clairement sa tête. »

« Je me fou de ce que tu penses. »

Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Haru, il haussa les sourcils et regarda la ninja avec moquerie. Il le cherchait ? Oui, il en était persuadé. En même temps c'était lui qui avait commencé cette fois aussi. Comment devait il s'y prendre avec ce type, ses remarques acides auraient déjà fait fuir la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait, mais elle n'arrivaient qu'à l'enfoncer face à cet étranger.

« Décidément, t'es vraiment désagréable, je me demande comment les gens arrive à te supporter. Tu dois te sentir seul, non ? »

Seul ? Oui, il était seul, mais il l'avait choisi. Il avait décidé d'être seul. Il essayait de s'en convaincre t'en bien que mal. Mais Haru avait raison, il était seul et il faisait fuir les gens qui l'approchaient de trop prés. Il était vraiment très fort l'étranger et il avait encore touché dans le mille. Sasuke ne répondit rien et lui envoya un regard glacial qui était néanmoins emplit d'une certaine tristesse. Il y eu un long silence, et les deux garçons se regardèrent sans ciller, puis Haru détourna le regard.

« Désolé, j'aurai pas du te dire ça, s'excusa t-il avec sincérité. »

Une fois de plus Le ninja fut pris de court, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce type s'excuserait. Et pourtant il l'avait fait. Jamais il n'avait reçus d'excuses de ce genre et cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Il commençait à trouver ce type de plus en plus intéressant, il n'était pas comme lui, et pourtant il lui semblait, qu'il avait comprit ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose qui ne soit pas une parole empoisonnée mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre.

« C'est pas grave, finit il par grogner le plus neutralement du monde. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps échanger d'autre mots car le porte venait de s'ouvrir et que Kakashi suivit par Hoshi sortirent de la pièce. Les deux adolescents se relevèrent et s'approchèrent de leur senseï. Ceux ci étaient passablement sombres et lorsque ils furent plus proches, ce fut Hoshi qui parla la première.

« Nous partirons dans une semaine, Haru. En attendant tu iras habiter chez ce jeune homme. Moi je vais chez Kakashi. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Sasuke n'en revenait toujours pas, ce type aller vivre chez lui pendant une semaine. Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas plus, il se voyait mal passer un mois avec un étranger aussi sympa et gentil qu'il puisse être. Après tout c'était un Uchiwa et il vivait seul depuis très longtemps, alors cette soudaine cohabitation lui semblait impossible. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, l'hokage en avait décidé ainsi. Pourquoi chez lui d'abord ? Hein ? Il y avait d'autres personnes susceptibles de l'accueillir, non ? Et puis kakashi hébergeait bien le maître alors pourquoi pas l'apprentie. Bon d'accord, c'était vraiment réduit chez lui, mais il y avait toujours Naruto ou Sakura pour loger Haru. Il c'était trouvait là au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit, ça devait être ça.

En plus, ce type le dérangeait un peu, il avait trouvé ses points sensibles et surtout il avait perdu son sang froid face à lui, ce qui était peu habituel. Qui savaient s'il n'allait pas le tuer pendant son sommeil pour se venger de sa défaite qui lui était resté en travers de la gorge ! Le fait qu'il n'ait pas le choix le mettait vraiment dans l'embarra car il avait une fois de plus l'impression de perdre la face contre ce type. Haru ! Grrrrrr, il l'énervait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. En plus il n'avait pas de défauts apparents, ce qui était un énorme défaut aux yeux du ninja. Il était un peu jaloux au fond, mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Outre cette jalousie, il sentait que le garçon ne le laissait pas indifférent, ce qui était très ennuyeux. Lui qui se foutait des gens qui l'entouraient, était bien obliger d'admettre que l'étranger l'avait non seulement battu à plates coutures mais que son regard comptait pour lui, et bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il soufflait de mécontentement, traînait les pieds dans la poussière. Il était bientôt arrivé chez lui. Derrière lui L'étranger le suivait en silence, apparemment conscient qu'une seule parole de sa part pouvait mettre le Uchiwa dans une colère infernale. Ce n'était certainement pas par peur qu'il faisait ça, alors pourquoi il le faisait, cela restait une bonne question. Il était vraiment chian, voilà que ça voix lui manquait. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien, c'était la première fois que quelque chose lui manquait. Il n'aimait pas qu'il se paye sa tête, mais il n'aimait pas non plus ce silence pesant qui le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entré, puis ouvrit. Les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, plongé dans la peine ombre. Il était environ sept heures et demi et le soleil était déjà passé derrière les montagnes. Sasuke alluma la lumière et désigna un coin ou l'apprenti pouvait s'installer. Celui ci n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaire, juste des armes, quelques livres et des parchemins. Il les sorti de son Kimono et les déposa à terre sous le regard inquisiteur de sasuke.

Quand on le regardait, on ne remarquait pas toutes les choses qu'il portait sur lui. C'était impressionnant de voir tant d'armes pour une même personne. Il cachait bien son jeu, Sasuke n'avait rien remarqué et cela ne semblait pas le déranger dans son mouvement, à ce qu'il avait pu voir, à son grand malheur. Cela le mettait vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Cette fois il se retint de se jeter sur lui pour lui foutre une raclé. Une mauvaise expérience avait suffit. Quand il eut tout déposé, Haru se retourna vers l'autre, il eut un sourire devant l'expression déconfite de Sasuke. Finalement cela se voyait lorsqu'il n'avait pas tous ses trucs sur lui, et ce n'était pas forcement mieux. Dieu, que ce sale type était bien foutu, et encore qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'habillé de cette immense tunique. Il avait perdu la tête, c'était un garçon à la fin. Il avait certainement remarqué vu le sourire qu'il arborait. Sasuke reprit ses esprits et fonça directement dans sa chambre, histoire de ne pas totalement perdre sa dignité.

Il n'allait vraiment pas bien du tout. Il fit les cents pas autours de son lit, les mains dans les poches, asseyant de s'explique sa réaction. Une semaine avec ce type, il devait passer un simple et toute petite semaine. Il ne se verrait certainement que le soir et encore s'il rentrait tard il avait des chances de l'éviter. Bien, il allait faire comme ça, le voir seulement si c'était inévitable. Pourquoi prenait-il toutes ces résolutions débiles lui d'abord ? On aurait dit une fille qui voulait oublier le garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Il était trop bête, ce n'était qu'un garçon, ce n'était pas possible et en plus ce n'était pas une tapette. Il n'avait pas besoin dans faire toute une histoire. Il allait retourner là bas et faire comme si de rien n'était, par que de toute manière il n'y avait rien du tout. Il prit deux couvertures dans le placard avant de ressortir de la chambre.

Il scruta la pièce, a la recherche de Haru. Celui ci était accoudé à la fenêtre et regardait les toits du village. Sasuke s'approcha prudemment sans savoir pourquoi, car il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de l'étranger. Il déposa les couvertures prés des affaires du garçon, à ses pieds, et celui se retourna pour lui faire face. Lorsque le ninja de Konoha se releva, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'autre, dont le regard blanc était posé sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ses yeux vides et clairs qui le fixait étrangement. Il fallait qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça, c'était une question de vie ou … voilà qu'il était encore repartit dans ses bêtises. Il s'écarta vivement de Haru d'un bond en arrière.

« Tu va bien ? Demanda l'autre, faignant d'être surprit de sa réaction. »

« Très bien, pourquoi ? Répondit Sasuke toujours aussi froidement. »

« Tu sursaute comme une petite fille devant une araignée morte. »

Voilà qu'il recommençait à se moquer de lui, et reprenait ce petit sourire, que Sasuke se prit à son grand malheur à apprécier, bien qu'il sache à quoi cela était dut. Il se sentait de plus en plus bête. Comme pouvait-il apprécier de voir ce type sourire de lui ? Peu être parce qu'il était encore plus beau quand il souriait. Non ! Non ! Et non ! Ce Haru n'avait rien de plaisant du tout, c'était juste un type comme les autres mais en mieux… Stop ! En rien du tout, juste un type comme les autres. Et, il venait de le comparer à une gamine ! Il ne manquait pas de toupet celui la.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu parles trop ! Lança soudain Sasuke, fier de sa réplique, et attendant de voir la réaction de Haru. »

« Non, tu es le premier. Mais je peu me taire si ça te fait plaisir, petite fille. Je peu même chasser les araignées, continua de sourire l'autre. »

Il était plus coriace qu'il ne l'avait cru, même là il n'avait pas le dernier mot. Si ça lui faisait plaisir, il se tairait et bien oui ça lui faisait plaisir. Enfin oui et non, il ne voulait pas de ce silence non plus. Il avait quand même osé l'appelait petite fille, cela méritait une punition. On n'appelait pas un Uchiwa, petite fille. Mais il ne faisait pas le pois et cette dure réalité lui revint vite à l'esprit, l'achevant. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Pour une fois c'était lui qui se retrouvait victime de plus fort que lui, il comprenait ce que cela faisait de se faire remballer de la sorte. Il n'était pas vraiment sympa parfois c'était vrai, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que même en rigolant, les paroles pouvaient être parfois blessantes. Pauvre Sakura, il avait peu être était vraiment méchant avec elle.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

« Je n'ai rien perdu du tout, et ne m'appelle plus petite fille si tu tien… »

« Par pitié arrête avec tes menaces en l'air. Tu ne fais pas le pois, il faudrait que tu te rentres ça dans le crane. Ca ne sert à rien de t'acharner. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas me battre. On ma enseigné à me battre pour me défendre et défendre ma religion, pas pour combattre les autres. Si tu as quelque chose contre moi, tu n'as qu'à le dire, mais je crois que tu es juste un imbécile, qui ne supporte pas d'avoir trouvé une personne, qui ne soit pas en admiration devant toi. En quelques mots, je ne te veux pas de mal, alors laisse tomber ton stupide orgueil, avec moi ça ne marchera pas. »

Le garçon avait perdu son sourire pendant qu'il parlait. Il avait était dur, très dur, comme il l'était lui aussi avec les gens qu'il trouvait inférieur à lui-même. Seulement la différence était bien là, ce type aussi réaliste qu'il avait put l'être à l'instant, avait essayé de lui faire comprendre gentiment mais il n'avait pas écouté. Et il avait raison, et c'était désagréable à entendre venant de la par de personne qu'on ne connaissait pas. Aussitôt qu'il eut fini, un lourd silence retomba entre les deux garçons. Sasuke sentait une sorte de colère bouillir en lui, cette sensation d'être impuissant. Il avait luté pour que cela ne lui arrive plus mais les faits étaient là, il était malheureux d'être finalement comme ceux dont il se moquait éperdument. Il ne voulait pas, il voulait être fort et pouvoir battre son frère. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux devinrent triste et une grande solitude l'envahi. Oui, il avait raison, il était seul et faible.

« Je sais que ça fait mal, mais il faut bien que tu te rendes à l'évidence, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Uchiwa que tu dois te croire supérieur. C'est par ton courage et tes actes que ta valeur sera jugé, pas par ton sang. Regarde-moi, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un enfant abandonné par ses parents, et pourtant je suis bien plus fort que toi. »

« Tu es plus fort pour le moment, mais je te surpasserais un jour. »

Il croyait entendre cet imbécile de Naruto, pourtant c'était bien lui qui parlait. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il dirait une chose pareille, il n'y aurait certainement pas crut. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cet étranger, qui avait le même age que lui, mais il lui semblait que des années lumières les séparés. Il était très doué, et très sage il ne pouvait le nier. Si ce n'était que l'apprenti alors le maître était un être hors du commun. Il voulait en savoir plus sur eux, sur leur religion comme il avait dit. Qui étaient-ils vraiment ? L'étranger retrouva son sourire à cette phrase.

« Peu être, dit-il. Il faudra que tu t'entraîne dur alors. Mais pour commencer si tu me disais ton prénom, ça m'arrangerait, tu vois. »

« Sasuke et toi c'est Haru, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ? »

« Non, je n'en ai pas. J'ai était abandonné à la naissance. »

« Et tu ne sais pas qui sont tes parents ? »

« Tu es bien bavard tout à coup. C'est indiscret de poser des questions pareilles à quelqu'un que tu connais depuis quelques heures seulement. Mais pour information, non je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents. »

Haru ne semblait pas prendre cela trop au sérieux car il avait retrouvé le sourire même en abordant un sujet pareil. Il avait était abandonné à la naissance ! C'était plutôt étrange et jamais il n'avait entendu parler de tels actes depuis qu'il était né. Il ne le vivait apparemment pas mal. Il était vrai que c'était quelque peu indiscret, mais il n'avait pu réfréner la curiosité qu'il avait pour l'être qui se trouvait en face de lui à cet instant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si curieux tout à coup ? Avec d'autres personnes cela n'aurait pas était vraiment gênant et aurait certainement fait plaisir à la personne mais là, il avait un peu honte. Bien que Haru ne soit pas vexé, il aurait voulu s'excuser comme lui l'avait fait, quand ils étaient dans le couloir.

« Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas te poser des questions pareilles ! Ca ne me regarde pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, petite fille. »

Il était étonnant de voir à quel point ce type était imprévisible. En quelques minutes, il passait d'un sourire moqueur et d'une voix presque rieuse, à un visage dur et parlait avec un grand sérieux. Il y avait de quoi perdre pied. Il fallait qu'il s'y face, pour une semaine au moins. Ce surnom était vraiment insupportable, se type ailé vraiment se moquer de lui.

« Celui qui ressemble le plus à une fille de nous deux, je crois que c'est toi, pas moi, répliqua Sasuke. »

« Mouais… si on veut. J'en ai peu être un peu l'allure mais pas le caractère il me semble, rétorqua Haru »

« Tu es aussi chian qu'une fille ça c'est certain, continua Sasuke »

Il n'avait pas parlé autant avec quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps. Cela faisait bizarre de penser à autre chose qu'à sa vengeance, tout à coup. Et puis des personnes comme haru, il n'en avait jamais rencontré. La curiosité qu'il avait à son égard le surprenait lui-même. N'avait-il pas plaisir à le remballer et à se faire remballer, même si Haru l'avait bien mit devant le fait accomplit quelques minutes plutôt. Même s'il lui avait fait mal durent un bref instant. Es qu'il le détestait tan que cela ? Haru était… Il avait encore pensé une ânerie plus grosse que Choji. Il ne pouvait pas trouver ce type attirant, c'était parfaitement impossible, tout à fait inconcevable.

« Toutes les filles ne sont pas pareilles, défendit le garçon en kimono. »

« Pour moi si. »

« Tu veux dire qu'aucune fille ne trouve grâce à tes yeux ? Et bien c'est que tu ne connais pas certaine femme alors. »

« Elles sont faibles, et pots de colle, et … ce serait trop long à dire. »

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit soudain, qu'allait-il encore pouvoir bien dire ? Il avait réponse à tout. Pour Sasuke même à seize ans les filles étaient pour lui plus un problème encombrant qu'une chose passionnante. Tout ce qui comptait c'était la puissance, les missions, les entraînements et tout ce qui touchait à son rôle de ninja. Bon, d'accord, il était vrai que ses amis, car au fond c'était ce qu'ils étaient devenus pour lui, avaient changé, et que certains s'avéraient plus souvent penser et discuter de ses chères créatures venues d'une autre planète, que réfléchir aux moyens de réussir au mieux une mission. Et puis, certain avait déjà une petite amie attitrée. Shikamaru battaient tout le monde de ce point de vu-la. Cela faisait bientôt un an et demi qu'il sortait avec Temari. Et puis, bien que cela l'énerva quelque peu, Naruto ne tarderait certainement pas à concrétiser avec Sakura, si celle-ci évidemment l'oubliait un peu. Hinata quant à elle avait même quitté le village, et elle était à présent marier, et selon certaines rumeurs, attendait un premier enfant. Certes c'était un mariage de force, mais un mariage quand même. Tout cela lui donnait la migraine. C'était vraiment affligeant de voir les autres s'abonner à la love stories attitude, alors que lui s'en foutait pas mal. En conclusion, les garçons s'étaient moins chiants et aussi mignon que les filles.

« Si tu connaissais mon senseï, tu ne dirais pas cela. Hoshi est la femme la plus parfaite qu'il existe. »

Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent soudain à cette évocation. Comme ça l'autre étranger n'était pas un garçon mais une femme ? Il avait eu un doute en voyant son visage, et ce doute venait de s'envoler. La perfection n'existait pas, et pour dire une chose pareille à propos de quelqu'un, il fallait en être un peu amoureux. Haru était apparemment en admiration devant la jeune femme. Sasuke se demanda un instant quelle était la relation des deux étrangers.

« Rien n'est parfait, encore moins une femme, répondit-il. »

« Tu aimes les garçons, n'est ce pas ? Sourit l'autre, le regardant étrangement, les yeux brillant de malice. »

« Heu... Non… Je… »

Sasuke ne savait que répondre, a vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment. Ce type, il le trouvait quand même sacrément charment. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être homosexuel, mais au fond c'était peu être ça. Mais qu'es qu'il racontait, il s'embrouillait l'esprit. Il n'était pas gai ! Il aimait les filles ! Pas vrai ?

« Tu ? continua de sourire l'autre »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi je ne suis pas… s'énerva Sasuke »

« PD ? »

« Pff, t'es chiant comme type, tu le sais ça. »

« Ne te vexe pas, c'était une simple supposition. »

Le garçon tourna la tête et se pencha en arrière par la fenêtre. Sasuke le regardait faire sans comprendre. Qu'es qu'il faisait encore celui là ? Il avait de ces lubies ! Des suppositions, il lui en donnerait des suppositions lui ! Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi supposer des choses pareilles, même si les filles, il ne les avait jamais vraiment appréciées, autant mentalement que physiquement.

« Et bien tu supposes mal, répliqua finalement Sasuke pour ne pas retomber dans le silence. »

« Très bien, si tu le dis, s'exclama Haru sans y penser. »

« J'en n'ai rien à faire que tu ne me crois pas. Et puis, je crois que t'es mal placé pour faire des remontrances, non ? »

Cela venait de lui remonter à l'esprit. Il disait que son senseï était la femme la plus parfaite. Il y avait de quoi se poser quelques questions, non ? Jamais il n'aurait dit cela de personne, sauf peu être s'il avait été … Amoureux de cette personne. Haru tourna la tête vers le ninja et reprit sa posture initiale, visiblement intéressé.

« Qu'es que tu veux dire par-là ? Demanda t-il plus sérieux cette fois ci. »

« Tu ne serais pas amoureux de ta senseï, par hasard ? Avança le Uchiwa, souriant, satisfait de son petit effet sur le garçon. »

« Et alors ? Qu'es que ça peu bien TE faire, si je suis amoureux de Hoshi, répondit Haru en insistant bien sur le « Te », et gardant son calme, sans rire cependant. »

C'était encore raté, il n'arrivait pas à avoir le dernier mot. C'était impossible avec ce type, il savait toujours quoi répondre. Et qu'es qu'il voulait dire par « TE faire ». Il s'imaginait peu être que le ninja avait des vus sur lui ? Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Mais non, c'était faux ! Véritablement faux ! Aussi faux que cela puisse l'être ! Et non, il fallait qu'il l'avoue, ce n'était totalement faux. Depuis sa rencontre avec ce type, il n'avait cessé de penser à lui, et essayait de se convaincre que Haru ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pourtant, cela ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête avec ce conflit débile. Ce type lui plaisait, il le trouvait très séduisant, et très attirant, c'était un fait, non discutable.

« Je trouve ça malsain. Elle doit être bien plus vieille que toi en plus et tu es son élève. »

« Elle à l'âge d'être ma mère. ET puis c'est quasiment elle qui m'a élevé. Cela ne change rien, Hoshi est unique pour moi. Et si tu veux tout savoir, Oui, je suis amoureux d'elle. Ce que tu en penses m'importe peu au fond et puis cela ne change rien. »

« Et elle, elle en dit quoi ? »

Il était vraiment amoureux alors. Pour Sasuke, il était vrai que cela lui paraissait malsain d'aimer à ce point, une personne qui avait l'âge d'être votre mère. Et si cette femme était vraiment sa mère, comment aurait-il fait ? Bon d'accord ce n'était pas envisageable, vu qu'on ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de ses parents, mais quand même. Il lui aurait semblait plus normal qu'il soit tombé amoureux de quelqu'un de son âge. Il aimait les femmes mures, ça devait être ça. Et donc il n'avait aucune chance. A quoi pensait -il encore ? Haru lui plaisait d'accord, il ne pouvait le nier, mais de là à tenter quelque chose ? Bon, c'était vrai, il venait d'en avoir l'idée. Mais qu'elle idée, tout de même.

« Elle ne sait pas. Mais je sais qu'elle m'aime. »

Alors c'était réciproque ! Enfin, il n'en savait rien, il ne pouvait le savoir si elle ne savait rien de son attachement. Et puis c'est lui qui le disait, s'était peu être juste un film qu'il se faisait parce qu'il était amoureux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas certain.

« Tu va lui dire ? »

« Non, je vais passer directement aux choses sérieuses. »

Choses sérieuses ? De quoi parlait-il vraiment ? Il n'allait quand même pas essayer de l'embrasser ? Voire plus, peu être. C'était spécial comme manière de faire comprendre une chose à quelqu'un. Mais bon, c'était certainement un marginal. Quoique ça faisait un peu pervers sur les bords. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la scène. Es ce qu'elle au moins s'attendait à ce genre de geste de la par de son élève ? Et s'il se prenait un gros râteau, ça aller être pire que s'il l'avait dit.

« Chose sérieuse ? T'es vraiment sur de toi ! »

« Je suis persuadé qu'elle m'aime. Elle s'occupe si bien de moi, si tu savais. Elle serait prête à mourir pour moi, je le sais. »

« Tu deviens prétentieux, je n'aime pas cela. Kakashi serait prêt à la même chose pour moi, Naruto ou Sakura, et pourtant je sais qu'il n'est pas amoureux de nous. Mais tu penses ce que tu veux, tu seras fixé le jour ou elle t'enverra balader. »

« L'on verra bien lequel de nous deux à raison. »

Il était vraiment persuadé que cette femme l'aimait. Il n'arriverait pas à le faire revenir la dessus, c'était certain. Et cela le gêné beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et surtout qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait du succès auprès des filles seulement. Pas chez les garçons, et encore moi avec lui. Que c'était énervant, de ne pas pouvoir plaire à celui à qui l'on voulait plaire. Ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre, dans le silence le plus complet.

« Je sors, dit finalement Haru. »

Il se décolla de la fenêtre ou il avait prit appuis, et attrapa deux petits sabres parmi ses affaires, qu'il glissa dans la ceinture de son kimono. Sasuke le regardait faire sans bouger, contemplant chacun de ses mouvements avec curiosité et ravissement. Baka, il était vraiment pitoyable, là. On ne matait pas son colocataire, c'était une règle qu'il devait apprendre à respecter. Le Uchiwa posa son regard sur l'horizon qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, histoire de ne pas montrer son mini débat intérieur, et son regard percent.

« Il est tard ! Et puis ou veux-tu aller ? Fit remarquer celui ci, d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. »

Haru observa le manège du brun, et eu un petit sourire. Il passa à coté de celui ci le frôlant au passage et glissa à son oreille d'une voix calme et langoureuse :

« Je sais qu'il est tard. Ne t'en fait pas je serais prudent… Mais… J'ai un amour à aller visiter. »

Le Garçon quitta aussi vite la demeure, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke encore tout retourné. Ce Type était vraiment très fort pour déceler ce qu'il voulait cacher et pour le mettre dans des états pas possibles. Maudit soit de ce Haru de malheur. Et en plus il allait voir cette femme, ce qui le faisait enrager. Il donna un coup de pied dans une chaise qui se trouvait là. Ca faisait mal d'être en colère comme çà.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bon voila un chapitre trois. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews. Des suppositions qui commencent un tout petit peu à s'éclairer et qui devrait l'être un peu plus dans les chapitres suivants. Hé hé je vais bien rigoler moi.


End file.
